


livin it up

by forev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Enemies to Friends, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Can't Write Endings For Shit, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: He starts to laugh and covers his face with his hand for a second before continuing, “Can I have an order of ch-chicken nuggers with a side- a side of- of, ah, friend fried?”--or, Kuroo and Bokuto go to McDonald's... and get Daishou fired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if daishou is a bit ooc!!! <3 thx for reading y'all

“Hey, man,” Kuroo says. Before he had said this, he and Bokuto had been lazing in silence, Bokuto staring intently at the screen of his DS. Kenma had gotten him really into Animal Crossing recently. 

Bokuto looks up immediately, “yeah, dude?”

“Do you wanna go to the McDonald’s?” Kuroo asks, running a hand through Bokuto’s hair. 

Bokuto slides down the volume on his DS and reaches up to hold Kuroo’s hand, “yeah! Which one?”

“The one where Daishou works,” Kuroo says, rubbing his thumb in a circle around Bokuto’s palm. 

Bokuto sits up, closing his DS, “that guy you hate?”

Kuroo nods. 

“Let’s go!” Bokuto agrees readily, hopping off of the couch and shoving his feet into his shoes without untying them. He’s wearing a shirt that says something in English (horse divorce: Kuroo isn’t exactly sure what that’s supposed to mean) and a pair of athletic shorts. His hair is longer than it had been in high school, and it’s pulled back with a neon pink hair tie. 

“Do you want a jacket?” Kuroo asks, also getting off of the couch, “it’s, like, negative six degrees outside.”

Bokuto shakes his head, resting his hands on his hips, “my muscles will keep me warm, bro.”

Kuroo grins and presses a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek before pulling his sweatshirt over his head, “of course.”

They manage to exit the apartment with minimal difficulty (though, they did stop for a few minutes when Bokuto saw one of their fellow tenants cats walking down the hallway: “Oh my God, Lev! Is that your cat!” “Yeah, do you want to pet her? Her name is Miyu!”).

Bokuto drives, because Kuroo’s license is expired and he hasn’t gotten around to getting it renewed yet. The drive is relatively short (sometimes Kuroo thinks that Daishou picked to work at the McDonald’s closest to Kuroo’s apartment just to annoy him or something).

Of course, Kuroo had planned to go to McDonald’s at this specific time. He has memorized Daishou’s schedule so that he can torment and avoid him to his heart's content. 

They walk into the McDonald’s, which is notably crowded, and get in line to order. 

“Do you know what you want?” Bokuto asks, rocking back on his heels, hand resting on his wallet in his pocket as if to make sure that it does not disappear. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo replies, eyeing Daishou, “watch this.”

They make it to the front of the line, and Daishou’s customer friendly smile turns into a grimace. 

“Hi,” he says, “may I help you.”

“Ya,” Kuroo says, leaning on the counter, “can I have some- some-”

He starts to laugh and covers his face with his hand for a second before continuing, “Can I have an order of ch-chicken nuggers with a side- a side of- of, ah, friend fried?”

About halfway through this, Bokuto starts cackling, turning his head away slightly.

Daishou squints at him, his upper lip curling, “Fuck off.”

The words from Daishou’s mouth draw the attention of several customers, as well as another employee. 

“Daishou!” The fellow employee exclaims, and Daishou’s face grows hot. 

Kuroo, still snickering, grabs Bokuto’s arm and pulls him out of the line to lean against the wall against the soda fountain. 

“Shit!” Kuroo laughs, voice quiet.

Bokuto covers a smile with one hand, waving the other in a seemingly random movement.

They bundle out though the door and back into their car, deciding to go through the drive though to actually get their food. 

Kuroo orders a happy meal, because one of the possible figurines is a cat, and Bokuto orders a McChicken, because the name always cracks him up, and chicken tastes good. 

They go home and eat it on their bed while watching Boku No Hero Academia.

The next day, there is a loud and annoyed knocking at their door around 10 in the morning, which is earlier than either of them usually get up.

“I’ll get it,” Kuroo says as Bokuto begins to stir in bed. 

He rolls out of bed and onto the floor, stands up wobbly, and creeps up to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole before opening it. 

To his surprise, there stands one (1) Daishou Suguru. And he looks rather angry. Not to mention close to tears. 

“Uh, what are you doing at my house?” Kuroo asks as Daishou pushes past him, slinking into the dining area and sitting down at the table. 

Daishou glares at him, “You got me fired, dick.”

Kuroo wasn’t expecting that. Guilt prods at his stomach. 

“Sorry?” he replies, “what do you want me to say here.”

“Ugh!” Daishou hisses burying his face in his arms, “ _ fuck  _ you.”

Kuroo reaches out, but flinches back when he hears the telltale sound of tears. Daishou is crying.

Kuroo sits down across from Daishou and reaches out tentatively to touch his arm, “Look, dude, you know I hate you, but I didn’t mean to get you fired. I was poking fun.”

“I  _ know  _ that!” Daishou spits out, voice muffled. 

“I-” Kuroo starts, but is cut short by the slapping of Bokuto’s bare feet along the tile. He sits down at the table as well. 

“What’s crackalackin,” he says, obviously still half-asleep. 

“Daishou lost his job for swearing at us,” Kuroo says. Bokuto seems to be more awake once he hears this.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, looking Daishou’s crying figure up and down, “fuck.”

“Ya,” Kuroo sighs. 

“Well,” Bokuto says awkwardly, “I can get you a job interview? At the center?”

Kuroo starts, “That’s a…. good idea.”

Daishou glances up, “the ‘ _ center _ ’”

Bokuto nods at him, “Yeah! The Wildlife Rehabilitation Center! Where I work!”

Daishou shifts, looking distrustingly at Kuroo.

“Hey!” Kuroo says innocently, “Bokuto is just a genuinely nice person, a kind soul, if you will, looking out for others in need!”

Daishou sits up straight and looks away from Bokuto in embarrassment, “Thanks.”

Bokuto smiles good naturedly at him, “No problem! I’m sure Akaashi will like you!”

Kuroo headbutts Bokuto’s shoulder, “Don’t be so nice to him, Bo, you’re making me jealous.”

Bokuto blushes lightly, “Hey! Like you said, I’m a kind soul.”

Daishou watches this exchange with mild interest, “Tetsurou, I may hate you… but your boyfriend is really nice. How the  _ hell  _ did he get stuck with you.”

“Wow!” Kuroo exclaims in indignance, “That was rude, and uncalled for. Bokuto loves me for who I am, because of my stunning good looks, etcetera.” 

Daishou, whose tears have now completely stopped, rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

He gives Bokuto his number, and thanks him again before leaving. 

Kuroo whistles as the door closes behind him, “You’re too nice for your own good, Kou.”

In the end, Daishou gets the job at the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, and he starts going out with Bokuto and Kuroo for drinks every other weekend. Kuroo even begrudgingly becomes his- eugh- friend. The end, or whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> happy ending, even though it's badly written. hope u enjoyed ^-^


End file.
